The Vash of times, it was the vash of times
by Vashgirl91
Summary: Vash and Wolfwood spend an intimate night together.
1. The Lovers Meet

**The Vash of times, it was the vash of times**

By Vashgirl91

" I choose you, Sora" L yelled as he tossed the red and white pokeball into the air.

A blinding flash and yell echoed across the desolate wasteland of the Planet Gunsmoke as Sora was released. His brown hair shining magnificently under the glare of the twin suns

" Sora, use Keyblade attack" L screamed from his place on the battlefield

Parallel to him Link shuddered as he prepared for the attack. And, with a single slash from Sora he crumpled to the ground, his blue tunic stained with red.

Link recalled Link sadly as he considered his next choice of pokemon

" Yaayy we did it L!" Sora proclaimed happily as he did a victory dance around the field

"Shut up Sora. Noone likes you" L responded lazily as he shielded his head from the sun.

From across the field the forgotten referee Brock suddenly yelled " WHAT ARE YOU DOING LINK YOU ONLY HAVE ONE OTHER POKEMON?!" his eyes slits..oh wait….

Link grasped his final pokemon tossing it into the air whilst yelling " GYHAHIUG"

"…He is … really stupid…" L muttered as he attempted to decipher Link's incoherent ramblings

BUT IT WAS TOO LATE

The unknown pokemon released from Link's pokeball was already charging down the field to Sora and with a single sweep of his long sword Sora was "knocked out"

"VICTORY TO LINK" Brock yelled as referee and scooted over to him to give him the medal

L sighed dramatically and tossing his pokeballs into the bin beside him began his walk to the high school infront of him, Ouran High.

He passed Link on his way there who conversationally said " iugyfguypfg"

L sighed and said " Link for the last time—" but broke off as he saw Vash waving him over

" Hey L check out what I found" he said excitedly while he grasped what appeared to be a plain black notebook

"…It's a notebook" L sighed as he thought " is everyone in this place retarded?"

BUT WAS IT?

STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT EXCITING INSTALLMENT … the question is ..WILL THERE BE MOAR VASH?


	2. Wolfwood reveals long-held affections

" YOU GUYS AREN'T GETTING IT!" Light screamed as he did his best to evade the ensuing bullies

" C'mon Yagami stop being such a nark" Spike droned as he started to corner the young teen

" Yeah they should call you Yagami the nark face" joined in Goofy with laughter

" C'mon guys….leave me alone…I…I'll give you whatever.." Light pleaded

Spike smirked

" That's good because you have exactly what I want.."

Light's scream could be heard even in the neighboring school, Hogwarts.

...

" What was that?" Vash began slowly

Despite his overwhelming marksman skill Vash was unfortunately not the smartest kid. A fact L was always quick to remember.

" I believe it was scream" L began "and judging by the pitch the screamer was either Justin Bieber or Light Yagami…I suppose it would have to be the latter" he said more to himself than Vash

" Light?" Vash questioned " Are you sure? I mean it sounded more like a girl…"

They silently turned to each other and in unison said " Light"

" Anyways" Vash continued " I found this notebook L, I thought you might want to take a look at it. I mean I don't need it. You are the nerd around here"

L managed to restrain himself from mentioning Vash's WARHAMMER collection with extreme difficulty.

All the same, he reached out and took the notebook from Vash, stowing it in his bag whilst making a mental note to check it out later.

...

" What do you wanna do with that?" Goofy asked

" Shut up Goofy. I'm the one that makes the decisions around here. You're lucky I let you pay me to be seen with you" Spike seethed

" Oh right.." Goofy said sadly

" I SAID SHUT IT" Spike screamed " Now let's go to the woods."

...

L quietly stepped out of his shower; water droplets glistening in his charcoal-black hair. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his slender but slightly muscular build and ran his fingers through his hair. He lurched over to his cupboard where he extracted an old white t-shirt and sweats. He glanced briefly at his reflection in his beside mirror. Eyes as black as midnight surrounded by eyelids bruised with tiredness all eclipsed by his pale complexion. He sighed and headed to his kitchen to grab some cake.

As he was extracting it from his fridge however, there was a slightly urgent knock on the door and he immediately crossed the room to open the door when lo and behold…

" Can I have some food—" Sora began

"NO. GET OUT " L said angrily punching Sora in the face before slamming the door

" _I don't know how these fuckers keep finding my house. I need to install a security system of some kind_" L thought to himself.

AN: He's super rich so he lives by himself

L walked back to the fridge, still seething, and extracted his cake. As he began eating it he remembered how Link had a made a cake of rat poison to kill Ganondorf ( Link had mental issues ok?). As this revelelation came, L clutched his chest as a mixture of his heavily clogged arteries and poison reached his heart.

L was dead


End file.
